fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rukiryo
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Rukiryo! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Perchan page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 20:57, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Sure. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 10:52, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:24, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Glass can be made by sand + fire. The rest, not so much. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:48, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Glass by itself isn't an element. You need to combine sand and fire magics. Also, carbon isn't an element, but I guess you could do it through earth. And swamp, you could perform it through water. They're not elements by themselves. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:59, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Yes, magic does work like that. If it's YOUR magic, you can combine them. And we're talking about mystical elements, not scientific ones. And like I said to another person, you can only manipulate it through earth. Like we've done before, you can substitute Iron for any metal in Iron Dragon Slayer Magic, all you need to do is state that; there's no need to make a bunch of new elements for scientific elements, just keep it to the mystical. However, you CAN create a standalone Carbon Magic. And then I suppose you can combine Wood Dragon Slayer Magic (nature) and Water Dragon Slayer Magic (water) to get swamp. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:19, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, just call it "Water Phoenix Slayer Magic (Rukiyo)" :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:39, February 13, 2015 (UTC) There's no rule regarding half-demons, but it depends on what the other half is. And sure, go ahead. Also, next time you post on my talk page, can you post at the very bottom, please? Cuz you just deleted almost all the new messages I got recently lol. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:41, February 17, 2015 (UTC) 'Tis fine lol :P. Anyway, half-human is fine. In addition, you can call your darkness devil whatever you want, but yes, it's approved :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:52, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Btw, I deleted your other Darkness Devil Slayer page because it was a duplicate from what I gathered. If you want any info from it I can get it for you. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 06:01, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Elysium Can my charactes be part of the Elysium guild? Masa D. Tora (talk) 15:56, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Atomic Structure Manipulation You really like to do this don't you ;-P. Excitation Magic , State Magic, Hardening Magic. Good Job on all three by the way, they sound great. Garlicfork (talk) 18:30, March 13, 2015 (UTC) State Magic Please let a oc of mine use it pleaseZebul (talk) 12:42, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Wait unti I finish the concept article at the very least. You wouldn't be able to properly make one until you know the first thing about my Werecats, right? You'd just be making your own random concept right out of nowhere, so I'll give you an answer when the article is done.--Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 06:04, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Why?Zebul (talk) 08:13, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Oh, can a oc learn it later from your ocZebul (talk) 20:37, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Can i please use Hardening Magic for a future character that i'm going to make very soon called Amaya Rimatoya ? Sand Dragon Slayer Do you think I could use your magic and spells for a character?Lady Komainu (talk) 06:00, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Smoke isn't an element per-se. Basically, as long as it's A) a traditional element in folklore and tales, and it has to be naturally occurring (venom is naturally occurring) B) consumable, it's generally okay in terms of slayer elements. Basically we've kinda noticed that Fairy Tail is basically a generic RPG in terms of what it defines as "elements". I did have a list of what is and isn't an element that the admins talked about. Would you like that so you know what is and isn't okay? Also, if you have an element that can be extended into something else, then you can pretty much access that element as a secondary power. Like water > ice > mist, Sand and Fire dual-element can make glass, also any metal slayer can transform into nearly any type of metal or metallic substance. For example, if you have an Iron Dragon Slayer Magic you can have mercury as a sub ability. That pretty much doubles or triples what you can do. If you want, I can give you a list of what you can do. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 07:22, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Lol no, you're not sounding rude. Basically, you need to hit all three criteria to get a new element approved. Of course smoke is naturally occurring in some places, depending on how you look at it. If it's fire smoke and volcanic eruptions (plus more I coulda missed), then yeah it's naturally occurring, but otherwise nah. For ANY type of Slayer Magic, the element MUST be consumable or else it will be rejected in an instant. Gravity cannot be eaten. Please understand this. In addition, making a non-consumable Dragon Slayer element without permission will result in a stern warning, so please keep that in mind. The list of banned elements is glass, mist, sound, gravity, space, time, nature, energy, ether, radiation, plasma, music, and any "silly" elements. If the user wants a "unique" element, they must present them as sub-abilities like Gajeel Redfox's Steel Mode;a user has are Fire/Flame/Heat, any type of metal -but the user will need to call it Iron _ Slayer Magic and just note that it uses a different type of metal-, Wind/Sky/Air, Earth/Rock/Sand, Darkness/Shadow, Light/White/Holy, Diamond, Crystal, Blood, Water, Ice/Snow, Wood/Forest, Acid, Lightning, Lava/Magma, Poison, and Solar. Plus any combination of the above; as well as anything the user can get from merging elements such as light + darkness = twilight. As for sub abilities, Fire/Flame/Heat Slayers can use Ash Manipulation and Smoke Manipulation. Poison can use Acid. Lightning can use electromagnetism. Water can do ice and blood. Earth can do stone, dust, sand, rock, and limited gravity. Forest can do wood and grass, obviously. Iron can do nearly every other metal + diamond. Sky can do gas and minor sound. Crystal can perform vibration emissions. Oil can be taken from Earth- since oil is taken from the earth. And there you have it. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:10, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Yup, you got it :P Now, going over that, do you want to create a Fire Dragon Slayer with the ability to create smoke? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:27, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Yeah you can make Diamond and Light. There's no problem there. Just call it "_ Dragon Slayer Magic (Rukiryo)". Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:31, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, actually just post it without your name at the end if it's combined. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:12, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Mhm, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:09, September 27, 2015 (UTC) It's fine lol. Anyway, can you define 'swamp' for me? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:35, January 27, 2016 (UTC) So swamp is a Water + Earth dual element then? Aside from carbon, which you can already do with Iron Dragon Slayer Magic so no, you'll need to define all of those for me and explain them in a way that makes sense in the FTverse; how do some of those work and be eaten? It's standard procedure with these new elements before I can approve. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:39, January 27, 2016 (UTC) I geddit, I geddit, I got yer message lol. Anyway, can you describe these plasmas in Fairy Tail terms (aka yer own words). Also, cloud = sky more or less. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:31, January 29, 2016 (UTC) What I mean is, Sky covers everything in the sky except, well, thunderstorms. So it can eat clouds too I guess. Also, I'll need a better explanation for plasma, so for now, no. Again, Swamp is okay, just say it's a dual-element. Also go ahead with smoke. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:46, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Hard Yo, I was wondering if I could use your Hardening Magic with your permission. ComicMaster619 (talk) 01:04, March 24, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Nah, go ahead. You'd only need to ask permission if you were gonna make it a sentient race. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:04, April 6, 2016 (UTC) He needs to ask me himself. I don't see why/how this is a problem. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:49, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:49, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Hardening Magic Hello, I was wondering if my character Guile can learn hardenining magic, with your permission. ComicMaster619 (talk) 14:42, June 3, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 sure Per (This is my stage now!) 07:23, April 17, 2017 (UTC)